Family Again
by kay3.1996
Summary: Edward leaves Bella gets turned and 100 years later she is back in forks so are the cullens. Across the street? maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**hey wats up. This is my story of edward leaving bella. FIRST FANFIC. MIGHT NOT ME THAT GOOD, PLEZZ JUST READ!**

**_CAST_**

_(mates are the same they are in the book. Only John, Mia, Joey, Mollie, and Jessie are mine_

**Mathew: John, father figure- Mia, mother figure.**** Joey, brother figure. Mollie, sister. Bella**

**Cullens: Carlisle, father figure- Esme, mother figure. Emmett-Rosalie. Jasper-Alice. Edward**

**Black: Jacob-Jessie. Seth. Leah.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAMER: this wanderfall story beloges to S.M. sadly so dose the cullen boys. * sigh <em>**

* * *

><p>It had been a month scense <em><strong>he<strong>_ left. I was at the La push beach with my best freind, Jacob. He would have to go run pratrol soon for his pack. Jack was a wearwolf, of course. I have to bfreind the supernatural. I sat on one of the loges by the water oon the beach with jake beside me. He could tell i was thinking about **_them.  
><em>**"Jezz bella! For the millionth time, Get over them, They left, never to return. Its time to move on Bella, you know that I love you, but ypu love that fucking leach!" h yelled at me. I was shocked, I had thought he, of all the poeple i know, would understand my pain. Was his consern a lie?_ Of course it was. Why would anyone care about poor Isabella Swan._ A voice inside me said. I argue with that voice, myself. " I knew you would not understand it." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I turned my ad and hurt feelings into mad and angery feeling. " you," I said pinting at him," Jake, are suppose to be my freind and help me not yell at me! You dont care, do you jake?" I asked, but before he could answer i turned on my heels, stumbling, and walked away. " Bella!" Jake yelled after me. " Go to hell jacob. Good-bye." I yelled.

I started to walk away. I was crying, i new i was. I was not paying atteneion to were I was going. So after about hallf an hour I triped. I stood slowly, takeing in were i was. I was in the woods. "Oh bella. There you are." A voice said from behind me. I spun, Victoria!  
>"Vic...Victoria?" I asked wondering what she was here for. "I'm here forone thing.. you. You see you mate killed mine, so I'm killing you." she said laughing. " I'm not <em><strong>his<strong>_ mate anymore. **_He_** said **_he_** did not love me." I said to afraid to cry. _What the hell do I do... Nothing you wanted to die. Here is your chance._ I was talking to myself again. " What great pitty. It is still your fualt. You must die." She said angerly. All i did was say_ ' _go ahead.' then I was thow into a tree. I instanty heard the crake of my head. Then I smelt the blood. I saw Victoria walk to me, as my world fades away I waited for death. The last thing I was awear of was a loud smaching sound and a growl.  
>Everthings black.<p>

Joey pov

"...You must die." A very mad women with firey red hair yelled at a small brunette girl. She reminded me of my little sister. "Go ahead," brunrtte said lookig afraid. With that the mad women throw the girl into a tree. There was a cracking sound, then blood. I ran for the women who just throw the girl. Slammed her into the ground ripped her head off and throw her at john, who would put her in a fire. That was when I seen a wolf trandform into a man. He ran over to the girl. " Bella! Bella!... he turned to me you have to save her!" The wolf-boy yelled. I looked at John, who nods.

E pov

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Alice yelled as she ran up stars. "Really" I asked sounding hopfull.

_I swere! Edward I saw **her**! Sorry but I'm showing you._ Alice cryed tearlessly.

Thats when I seen a vary bloody Bella. She blinked at first then closes her eyes. That when the vision cut off. Alice then tryed to see more of Bella but couldn't. She was gone. I must die!

_Edward don't you dare. Emmett will drag you back. _Alice

"Why? I just want to die! Why cant I. It's my fault." I yelled at her as I curled up into a ball to cry. " Because we are going to her frunal. You need to tell her that your sorry and that you love her." Alice said then left the room. Two minets later I could hear the sobs of my family.

B pov

I was arear of people around me as my heart kept racing. I felt this once before, when James bit me. but my angel saved me. My heart raced unto its last beat. I open my eyes to see three poeple. " Hello, Im John Mathews. This is my wife Mia Mathews and our son Joey mathews." John said with a smile. " I'm Bella" I smiled back.  
>" Yes, we knew. Your friend Jacob black yold us." John replied. They told me every thing, even that Joey had saved me. they even invited me to stay with them. I agreed and Joey gave me a big hug. "Um... you dont expect me to be joey's mate do you. Because I'm still in love with my ex-vampire-boyfriend." I said with a smile.<br>" NO! your like my sister from when I was human" Joey All but yelled.

"Hey when is my frunal" I asked because i had to know if **_they_** would be there. " Tomorrow. Why? Do You want to go?" Mia asked and I nodded.

The next morrning I was wraped up tight in a black bress, Mia's dress, with a scarf raped around my my neck and a pair of big sun glasses. Theire was a man standing beside my coffin. I was 'eat by a bear' so I had no body so it was closed. I sat in the back with my new found family. Charlie, Renee, and Phil sat in the frount on the left. On the left was the **_Cullens_**. " Hey mom, dad, bro thoughs are the **_Cullens_**." I wisper way to low for **_them _**to hear. That was the first time I called them that. I had told them about **_them_**. " You wont me to 'talk' to **_them_** or just **_him_**. little sis" Matching my tone. I shock my head 'no'.

" We gather here to day. For our beloved Isabella swan..." I tuned him out and lisened to the Cullens. I could tell who was dry-sobing, whitch they all were. Even Rosalie. Alice my little pixie was barling, Esme, Renee, Everyone. i wonted to go to then, comfert then. I cant, It will blow your cover. One at a time people started to walk up. My mom, dad, and phil where first. " Bella I'm sorry I pushed you down two La Push and into your death. You are my little girl..." Chairlie. " My sweet littlel girl. I love you baby..." Renee. " Bella i always thought of you as a daughter..." Phil.

Then Carlisle and Esme walk up. "Bella you were the one who mad _our_family whole" Carlisle said for Both of them. Emmett and Rosalie came up next." Bells you were and still is like my little sister, my clumsy little humman sister and Rose is sorry for being mean. Love ya lil sis." Alice and Jasper " Bella ... Im so sorry" Alice. " Sorry about almost killing you. Little sis."Jasper. Now Edward. " Bella I lied I never stoped loving you, nerver will. I love you so much..." I cant belive it he lied. what t do.

I had an idea ill talk to Alice, not in person, online.

As soon as i got home a started to look for Alice.

_Alice Marie Brandion Cullen: I just lost my sister i will miss her so much. I wish We would have...-A_

That her how to approch her, oh!

**Dear Alice**

**Dont me sad. Dont tell anyone about this, but it Bella. I was a the funral today. I love you all and miss you so. I'm like you now. Dont tells right away. I'm sorry I did not come see you face-to-face. I was just changed so my eyes are realy creepy. Dont freak out, this is not a joke. Write back plezz.**

**Love your non-shoppoholic Bella.**

**A pov**

I have to cheak my emails. I log onto my email most are spam then the name ' Bella' catch my eyes. I pull it up and read it.

**Dear Alice**

**Dont me sad. Dont tell anyone about this, but it Bella. I was a the funral today. I love you all and miss you so. I'm like you now. Dont tells right away. I'm sorry I did not come see you face-to-face. I was just changed so my eyes are realy creepy. Dont freak out, this is not a joke. Write back plezz.**

**Love your non-shoppoholic Bella.**

Bella? Bella alive? Dont tell? The ' non-shoppaholic was so Bella. I type a replie.

**Dear 'Bella**'

**How do I now. I mean 'your' soppose to be dead. Prove It.**

**Alice **

After fife minets she whote back

**Dear Alice**

**Ok. Lets see. I have been bitten by James. Almost killed my Jasper. Suffered Bella-barbie. Fallen in love with Edward Cullen, who as a human had green eyes. Um... James was after you as a human. You have Black spiky hair. And then their is the 'talent' thing. you-see the future. Jasper-empath. Edward- mindreader,  
>with the exeption of me. There is your proff and I'll decide when we see each other again.<strong>

**Bella**

**P.S make sure edward nows I love him but not that im alive**

OMG! Bella!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bpov**

"Bella Ill race you!" Joey yelled and lung towards him "NO!...I'll race you" with that I sprinted off to our house in Forlks. It had been one-hundered years. " Hey!" he yelled behind me. Joey still beat me in the long run. The funny thing was that our house is two long driveways and a road between the Cullens. After I picked out my room and unpacked, I cheaked my email.

**Dear Bella **

**We have moved agian and I asume you wont tell me where. I'll once agian say where we are. Back if Forks. yea yea I know. But we had to.**

**Alice**

They are hear! Hear! "Joey" I yelled and he came running up emetally. "yea Bells?" he asked. " We have nabors. I'm going to see ? I asked with a smile.  
>"Hell yea. Mom, Dad be back in a few!"<p>

One minet later we stood at the Cullens front door. I Knocked then heard someone move to get it. The door opened and reviled my favorite pixie. "Bella! OMG! Finally! evryone get your butt in here, NOw!" With in a seconed everyone, but Edward, was here. Edwaed had to take his time.

Edward walked slowly down the stairs. Omigosh! As soon as his foot touches the last step I sream, " Edward!" and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him as we fall on the stairs together. It took me a few seconds to relize what I was doing.

I walked back t Joey. "Oh how rude of me. I'm Bella Mathews. This is my brother Joey Mathews. Our mother and father, Mia and John, are at home and Joey's mate Molly is out shopping...Stop looking at me like that! Im not a freaking gost!" I telled tring to get though t them. "O'kay sorry for yelling. Any qestions?"I smiled and lookked at everyone. They look to me shocked, well everyone besides Alice and Joey.

Esme smiled at me slowly. "Bella dear, why did you not find us sooner?" Well that was a good Qestion. "I did contact one of you. I Knew where you were. It would have blown my cover, if you all did not look sad for at lest a couple of years. Then I hd to help my sister ujust to our eating hadits." I said It took about sixty years.

She nodded and gave me a hug. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all gave me a hug as well_. Why is Edward not saying anything_? I look over and see Edward stairing at me, not moving. " Edward it is very rude to stair at a guest. Exspecialy when that gest lives across the street." I said with a smile. Alice gigled,"Oh Bella it is so great to have you back.'' I laughed.

We sat in the livingroom catching up. Emmett, Joey, and Jasper were all playing a video game. They asked Edward to play but he just stood there stairing at me. It was starting to creep me out. My phone buzzed indecating a text.

**Bella where r u. I got you some new books. Ugh. Joey wont answer my texts.-Molly**

I look up at Carlisle and Esme smiling. "Joey Molly is mad at you again." I said laughing. " Why?'' Joey asks as he walks in hte room. " You have not called her to day. This is the third time this month.'' I laughed at him. ''You think that Molly being mad at me is funny?'' Joey asked getting mad. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. ''Noo.'' I said sarcasticaly. '' Jezz you are so...so...Bella!" Joey said glaring at me I staired right back. We did this all the time. He let out a sigh and mumbled "She is so anoying.'' I laugh at him as he ran home. " I'm sorry Esme that happens all the time. I must get home Molly **_has_** to show me what she got me. She is almost as bad as Alice." I said giggling.

I hugged every one, but Edward, again.

**Epov**

My Bella is hear. Alive. I staired at the door that she just left. "**Edward snap out of it. your a dumdass." **Alice yelled. I started to walk out of the door but was stopped by Esme and sent to my room.

In the morning a rush everyone into my Volvo and to school. After I get out and lean aginst my car a red ferrari F430B. Bella staped out of the driver side in a strapless blue tube top and a dark demin mini-skirt and some Black four-inch heel boots. " Hey whats up? Edward I thought you'd be frozen still." she smiled and wnked at me, " Any way here you take Joey and Ali, Rose come with me...Girls Say bye to your mates till lunch."

With that Bella walked to me till was right if front of me." Can I have a kiss from my lieing-exboyfriend-that loves me?" she asked and with out an answer she steped closer and kissed me. " See you at lunch!" she said as they walk to class.

After fourth I walked to lunch and sat at our table. A few minutes later the guys sit down with Joey. " have any of you seem Any of thae girls. Bella's cars still here..."  
>Emmett was cut of by the doors slamming into the walls. " Hey. Whats up?" Bella asked satting a blue metle bottle down on the table, Joey and Molly both hat one.<p>

The chairs at the table are now full so Bella sat on the table and faced me. Her boots were on either side of my leges. I pull her onto my lap and lean in to kiss her. " Um...Bella?I'm Mike Newton III Would you go out with me?" Mike said he even looked like Mike. " No Mike. I'm kinda bessy. Ok. Now go." she said and with that she finished what was interupted.

Bella pulled away and grabed the blue bottle. She started to drink from it. "Bella what are you doing?" I asked her. she smiled " Drinking my lunch. Want some its lion...Joey stop trying to pry onto my mind." She rolled her eyes with a luagh. We all talked and joked. Bella and I kissed. The bell rung and we said by. Bella stod and walked towards the the bio class. I was heading their my self so i walked behind her.

"Hey daddy. how was your day?" Bella asked as I walked in. " Good baby girl. Did you Drink your lunch Bella?" she rolled her eyes "Of course, Daddy. Edward this is my dad John. Dad this is Edward. The one from my frunal. I think I was more in pain by the though of you guys in pain than the whole changing thing. Oh Dad I have to go see Jake in La Push after school. Jessie just had Jake Jr. I promised that I'd go see them." she sais as she sat at on of the tables. "Your allowed onn the resavation?" I asked and she smiled. " Ya. I was mad at Jake and left their. I was in the woods Victoria Tried to kill me But Joey stoped her and Jake told them to change me." she said quiety. I reached for her hand.

_I would not do that Edward. I will move you to another class. **John**_

Bella grabed my hand as John thouht that. "Bella..." John was cut of by a student. Bella smiled at me and I sqeased her hand in return. John came over and handed bella a peice of paper.

**Bella sheild my mind so edward wont look at the answers. **

I look at Bella and then John. Bella let out an agervated huff of air. "O'kay. Your can start." She wispered to low for human ears. John gave us all a sheet of paper. I picked though the minds of the class. thier was a bearrier. Like Bellas but not as strong. I looked at bella then at John who was just smiling. Dang i have to do this the normal way.

At the end of class everyones thouhts came rushing in. Wow. That was quite cool.

_Hey edward what class do you have next**.**_ That voice was farmilar. I looked at Bella._ Edward answer me and not out loud. In your head._

Ok this is is overwhelming. I am hearing Bella's thouhts. _Gym. What about you?_ It was a little weird asking her this in my head. _Me, too. Oh I dont read minds. I conect two or more minds and then we can talk without actualy talking._ She smiled at me. I could hear her thought to some extent when we are conected. I Grab her and lean her aginst the lockers and Kiss her. I felt her conection slip. _Dont unconect. please._ We kissed for awhile. " Um...Edward, Bella come on time for Gym." A little pixie said. We look up to see all of our brothers and sisters.

**B pov**

We got to gym and dressed. In the dressing room I heard some girls talking about **_my_** Edward and **_my _**brothes. Alice was on my left and Molly and Rose was on my right. We looked at each other and then at the three girls. I walked over " Hey. So you wont **_my_** boyfrind Edward. Well you can have him if you can convinse him to take you. That is not going to happen so stay away. That gose for Emmett, Jasper, and Joey as well because they are taken as well." I put an little 'Do-not-talk-back' into my voice. The girl with blonde hair looked at me, "And what if I dont?" Did she just ask that. " Then I'll rip you head off and feed you to a leach." By leach I mean and human dringing vampire. The girls looked scared and nodded and ran off. We followed slowly and As soon as I walked out I was picked up and swang Around. Edward.

I giggled. _Edward stop spining and kiss me already._ He kissed me While he spun us around. Miss. Mathews... Miss. Mathews I will call your dad." With that I pulled away. _Hey. Come back. No Bella. Dont leave me over hear all alone. _I roll my eyes and grab his and went to sit by our family._ wait till later. _I rolled my eyes giggling.

We played baseball and when I was up to bat Emmett said " Dont miss Bella. Or fall." Well I did hit the ball and did not fall. I thow the bat at Emmett's head before runing the bases. After school the girls went shopping and then Ali and Rose went home.

Mia and John went hunting and they left me in charge. I showered and layed on my bed. I turned up my stereo when I started to hear Joey and Molly across the hall. With closed eyes I lay on my bed and relax, sence I can't sleep. I heard the CDs swich and a second later my lulluby from Edward fills the room. That was when I heard my window slide open. I open my eyes and see Edward climb though. I smile as he shut the window then turned.

My bed in made for to but I slept in the middle. He stod by the the window as my lulluby contenues. " Did you come hear to watch me sleep? thats not posable anymore." I patted the bed next to me and he walked over and layed beside me. We talked and kissed.


End file.
